


Petals

by Hestia



Series: Witcher headcanons and shorts [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Geralt thinks he subtle, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia
Summary: Geralt definitely is not doing things to be nice to Jaskier. NopePart of a series but totally stand alone as usual.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher headcanons and shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769020
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	Petals

Geralt pretends he’s not good with words but he knows perfectly well how to express himself, he just chooses not to. He’s also not blind and he sees how Jaskier craves affection. But Geralt can’t risk giving his to the bard. People always leave, humans sooner than most and he doesn’t want to get attached. And so what if he does little things he wouldn’t do if it wasn’t for Jaskier? It’s just practical to do so after all if it benefits both of them.

Sometimes he’ll push Roach on a different road. It’s not where he was planning to go but he knows the path up ahead is very rocky and Jaskier’s boots already need mending. No need for the bard to end up with a sole full of pebbles or he’ll moan the entire way and nobody wants that.

And when food is scarce and he only manages to catch a few slow rabbits, Jaskier never ends up with the fatty unappealing bits. Geralt’s body can process and use anything anyway so if he gets the less palatable parts it’s not a problem. No need to waste food the bard won’t want to eat.

In the fall, Geralt uses some extra coins he made on a hunt to buy himself a better blanket. The one he’s been using is pretty old already and riddled with holes. And if Jaskier ends up under it more nights than not it’s not really a problem. Witchers run hot anyway and he can use Jaskier’s thin blanket if he’s really cold. Kaer Morhen has always been chilly, he got used to it when he was little.

From time to time he’ll make a detour to a big city to buy some more supplies so they don’t have to rely on catching food every night. Maybe it just happens to be a city big enough to have a luthier where Jaskier can buy new strings and some oil or whatever he’s been using more and more sparsely to maintain his lute. Geralt doesn’t really know how a lute works so he’ll leave Jaskier to that.

Roach gets new saddlebags at some point. Geralt needs more space for all his potions ingredients. And if Jaskier finds still plenty of space to put his things in there and he doesn’t have to cram all his belongings in his tiny lute bag anymore, that’s just a complete coincidence.

Wherever they are, the baths in inns never run cold, no matter how long they’ve been prepared for. And that’s just because Jaskier will put his cold feet between Geralt’s legs in the bed they will share and Geralt can’t stand it. Jaskier says if his feet get chilly he’ll catch a cold and won’t be able to sing and make coins for them so Geralt better keeps them hot. And he can practice using a smaller form of Igni on the water. Vesemir would be proud to see him have so much control over his signs.

Geralt doesn’t use his words often but no servants ever leave a tavern without knowing Jaskier’s name. They have to re-route pretty often for Jaskier to go perform at some Lord’s estate, he’s just getting very popular lately, but that’s just more coins they can use in the long run so it’s not really that much of a problem.

  
All in all, everything Geralt does for Jaskier makes both their lives easier and it’s all there is to it.

One day, several months after they’ve started travelling together, a tiny little girl runs to Jaskier with a small flower bouquet that just happens to be the exact same Geralt spotted earlier in the field where he has set up a trap ahead of his hunt tonight. Obviously, they must be growing all around town. Jaskier is walking around the market stalls, not really to buy anything but he likes to be among the people. Geralt, who is lining against a wall near the stables at one end of the town square to wait for the bard, crosses his arms over his chest and focus is attention on the small girl running towards Jaskier at full speed. She’s so excited she won’t stop in time, he thinks. Jaskier catches her before she can topple them both over and easily crouches to her level. She uses that opportunity to trusts the flowers in his chest. Geralt can see the big smile on his face when she declares it’s from “his secret admirer!”  
“Oh really, is it?”  
“Really mister!! But I’m not allowed to say who it is thought, it’s a secret you see!” She declares with a big smile, incredibly proud to know something a grown-up doesn’t.

Geralt can hear the small incredulous sound Jaskier makes and spots his eye roll, even from a distance. Jaskier accepts the flowers and bends closer toward the little girl to whisper something to her. The annoying part about travelling with a bard is that he knows exactly how to modulate his voice so even Geralt can’t hear him.  
The little girl nods once, determination in her eyes and runs right back to Geralt. He bends his head down when she stops right in front of him.  
“Mister Witcher! The pretty mister says to tell you, you have petals stuck in your hair!”

Geralt heads snap up and find Jaskier looking at him from across the square where the market is settled.  
Jaskier gives him a huge smile and winks, Geralt looks at his boots and does not blush dammit! But even from under the steady noise of the market, he can hear Jaskier laughing in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read somewhere Witchers can't blush in canon but Geralt blushing when he realizes Jaskier knows exactly what's been going on was too cute to pass on.


End file.
